


Rest

by addicted_2_fandoms



Series: Lexi's Whamilton Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Duelling, Fluff, Gun Violence, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: What if Alexander duelled Charles Lee, instead of John? What if he did it for his boyfriend's honour, instead of his general's?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Lexi's Whamilton Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late, don't kill me please!

“Alexander, come back to sleep.” George turned over in their shared bed groaning, feeling distraught at the coldness of the other man’s side, signifying he’d been up for a while. There was a lamp flickering by the table and he could make out the shadow of the man hunched over his writing. 

Alexander turned to look at him, a small frown on his face. “I have an early meeting with some of the other aides.” 

George raised an eyebrow confused, he wasn’t notified. “It’s still dark outside?” He asked, confused.

“I just have to write something down.” He walked over, placing a kiss on George’s forehead, unwrinkling it.

“Why do you write like you’re running out of time?” He looped his arm around Alex’s.

“Come back to bed, that would be enough.” He tugged Alexander onto his chest, relishing the laugh he gave.

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.” He whispered, a promise to the almost sleeping man. 

“Come back to sleep.” Gorge pleaded once more, it was cold in the winter on the battlefields and Ale- Hamilton, didn’t normally leave until the sun was starting to rise.

“This meeting’s at dawn.” There was a small frown on Hamilton’s face as he kissed the man like it would be his last. 

“Well I’m going back to sleep.” Washington sassed, turning over and closing his eyes. 

Hamilton kept writing and 10 minutes later, once done, left one more kiss on Washington’s head. “Best of Generals, best of men.” He blinked back the tears threatening to form.

As soon as he heard Washington’s snores even out, he left the tent, huddling into himself.

“Ready?” Alexander turned to John, who’d agreed to meet him outside Washington’s tent. 

John nodded back, not even questioning why he was in Washington’s tent. “Let’s go.”

“Ok, let’s go over some things. If Burr says Lee apologises, no need for further action, we’ll accept, stand procedure.” John nodded, mentally going through his checklist. “You’re my second, Laurens, my lieutenant.”

They both laugh, “You know you’re not high enough to have a lieutenant.” He nudged Alexander’s shoulder.

“So, we got the time. Dawn on the battlefield?” The conversation turns serious again as Alexander asks Laurens about the location.

Alexander was getting kind of nervous about being in a duel, after all he’d only ever been someone’s second. Laurens puts a hand on his shoulder, turning the shorter man to face him, sensing his nerves. “Hey, this is commonplace  _ especially _ through recruits. Most disputes die and no one shoots, ok?” 

Hamilton nodded, butterflies still clogging his stomach. “We’ve got a doctor, right?”

“Burr said he and Lee would bring one.”

“Got it, but we better hurry. Want to do it before sunrise and everybody waking up.” John nodded, both hurrying their steps.

“You leave a note to Eliza?” Alexander nodded. “Washington?”

He asked slyly, relishing how Hamilton’s cheeks flared up. “Yup,” Hamilton croaked out.

They got to the field where they were supposed to be meeting, he shook hands with Lee before they went to stand in the middle, back to back. John nodded one last time at Hamilton before going to try to solve the dispute with Burr. 

He walked back over shaking his head and Hamilton nodded gravely, knowing that this may be his last day on earth. Although he doubted Lee would shoot. 

He cast one last look towards Lee before the countdown started. 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

He turned around and shot, it wasn’t blind, he aimed it as soon as he saw Lee would not shoot, but did not bow out either. 

“Lee do you yield?” John calls as the bullet makes contact with his said.

“You shot him in the side, yes he yields.” Burr sounds frustrated and his tone is filled with sarcasm.

“I’m satisfied.” Alexander calls back with a shit-eating grin, before turning to John and pulling him into a hug. 

“Yo, we gotta clear the field.” He yells at the crowd forming, “Yo, we won!”

John finally realises, but stops as silence that suddenly overtakes the field. “Here comes the general.” He mutters.

“This should be fun.” Alexander gulps back, already nervous about Ge- no, Washington. General Washington.

“What is the meaning of this?” He yelled loudly, startling everyone. He  _ never _ lost his calm. He turns to Burr, nostrils flaring. “Mr Burr, get a medic for the General.”

“Yes sir.” Burr salutes before running off, scared out of his wits.

“Lee, you will never agree with me, but believe me, these young men don't speak for me.” He glares at John and Alexander before facing back and saluting him. “Thank you for your service.”

“Let’s ride.” John whispers to Hamilton, ready to make a run for it.

“Hamilton.”

“Sir?” Alexander was blinking back tears at this point, not used to the fury being pointed at him.

“Meet me inside.” He turns on his heel, walking off. Hamilton turns to John, nodding at him and walking off, keeping his composure. 

“Alex.” His tone was sad, almost guilty.

“Don’t call me that.” Hamilton was aggravated, ready for a fight.

“This war is hard enough without infighting.”

“Lee called you out, we called his bluff.” Alexander defended.

Washington’s face softened. “You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south.” He tries in vain to explain. 

“You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth, that would've shut him up.” Alexander spoke with so much conviction that George couldn’t help it. He strode across the and pulled him into a hug. 

“I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown.” He whispers into the man ear, holding him closer.

“Charles Lee, Thomas Conway, these men take your name and they rake it, through the mud.” Alexander almost started crying at this. “How can they not see it?”

“What honey?” He was now holding Alexander at arm’s length.

“How good you are. You’re perfect, amazing. You’re such a good general, you never do anything to put anyone in danger without cause. Lee is half the man you are. I love you.” George is almost crying by the end of his little speech.

“Come, lay down. You were up quite early this morning, let’s get a few more hours shut eye.” That was when Alex realised the time, not even past 5. It was early.

“Okay.” He curled into George’s chest, knowing that when they woke up, they’d have a long conversation. But for now, he could rest.


End file.
